After Mockingjay
by PrimroseEaton
Summary: This is a fanfiction based of the book by Suzanne Collins's "The Hunger Games" This is a story about what Katniss's life is after the third book of the Hunger Games. WARNING THIS STORY WILL HAVE MAJOR SPOILERS OF THE OUTCOME OF THE THIRD BOOK! *Disclaimer* The original ideas and characters don't belong to me! New characters are added,and I'm making up the outcome. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

Rue. I see her standing in the arena I stood in many years ago. She motions me toward her,so I slowly approach her. When I get to her show holds up three fingers,and whistles the little tune she taught me.  
"Rue. Come back. Rue! Come back! Help me Rue! Help me!," I yell.  
She lightly kisses me on the forehead and whispers,"You don't need help. You don't need me Katniss." She flutters her eyelashes and turned into a bird,a mockingjay.  
"I DO NEED YOU! RUE!" I cry,"Rue." I stay still for a second,and observe the arena. Then,I hear soft footsteps. I turn around and there is Prim and Buttercup.  
"Prim,"I say softly. She doesn't answer,she doesn't even turn around. I walk towards her,pacing but not too fast. I slam into a clear wall,a force field. I bounce backwards,and land hard on the ground. I roll over,and see Peeta died,knocked out cold. "Peeta! Peeta! Wake up! Peeta wake up!,"I scream at him. I'm sobbing and screaming so bad I don't notice the blood rushing down my side like a small river.  
"Peeta!,"I scream again. Suddenly Peeta's eyelashes flutter until he is looking at me in the eye. Then her opens his mouth and says,"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy wake up." Suddenly everything goes dark.  
I find my self opening my eyes. "Mommy,Mommy,"I hear softly. My eyes fully focus and I see my 8 year old son,Calico. He looks at me,all bug eyed. Oh crap! I forgot! Peeta and Shiloh were at the bakery,I must have fallen asleep.  
"What time is it,"I say softly. He runs to the kitchen,then comes right back and says,"5:56." I smile at him and give him a small hug. I look into his grey eyes,comb through his golden hair,and say,"Shiloh and daddy will be home any minute now." He smiles,and then runs off to his room.  
I sit on the couch and stare out the window. Snow is falling silently and swiftly. Then sun is setting in a beautiful orange color. Orange,Peeta's favorite color. The door slams open and Shiloh comes running in. She has snow all over her,and her little nose is blood red. She kicks of her boots,and sheds her layers. When she's done she runs over and plops down next to me. I brush through her hair and say,"How was your day." She smiles and says," Awesome! Daddy let me help decorate a birthday cake for a boy just a few years older than me. It was fun,I made cool little boy stuff,like something Calico might have. And I made a special cupcake for you mommy! Daddy has it!" She bounces on the couch like a ball full of energy. I grin and ask,"Where is your dad by the way." She points out the window and says,"He got hung up talking to ." I look out the window and see Peeta on Haymich's front porch talking to him. I couldn't see Haymich very well,but I guess if Peeta sent Shiloh back he was drunk. Shiloh usually stays and joins in the adult conversation. Social butterfly,defiantly a Peeta trait,not mine. Shiloh eventually ran off to Calico's room,and she didn't ever come out. I just sat and waited for Peeta. I look on the coffee table and see the remedy book my mom and dad started years ago. Peeta and I have been contributing to it for years,maybe even before the quarter quell. I put in remedies and edible plants,while Peeta drew detailed pictures. Shiloh and Calico help sometimes to when they can. I snap out of my daze when the door opens. Peeta stands there as red as ever. "Cold," I say. He grins and says,"Ya,just a little bit." He slumps down next to me and takes a deep breath. I sit there in silence with him but then said,"Shiloh said you were with Haymich. What were you talking about?" He turns to me and says,"When are we going to tell the kids?" I look at him like he's crazy. "The games,"he says,"When are we going to tell them. Shiloh might learn about it in school soon. And Calico will be right after. It might be hard Katniss,but I think we need to." He gives me a look and I look down at my feet. I finally say,"What does this have to do with the talk you had with Haymich?" He sighs and says,"District 4 decided to open a museum kinda memorial thing to honor the tributes of the games. Haymich says that us,the kids,and him need to attend the opening. He said everyone alive from them is coming. If we go,or when we go the kids need to know what's going on." I look back down at my feet,comprehending what Peeta just said. What? How do I tell the kids about this horrible thing? The thing that gives me nightmares? What lead to Peeta's episodes. How do I explain that to a 11 and 8 year old? Should it give them nightmares,just like me? Tears fill my eyes,and then Peeta says softly,"You think about it. By the way,you might to get ready,we will have visitors tonight." Visitors? On a snowy Sunday evening? Who could it be? I didn't bother asking Peeta. I just got up and went to the bathroom. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I braided it in my normal braid wrapped around my head. Cinna did it in my hair for the games. Cinna. I get chills and shriek some. I splash some cold water on my face and then pat it dry. Peeta walks in and says,"Real or not real. You and Finnick had an affair when I was captured by the Capitol." Still patting my face I say,"Not real." Peeta turns into the hall and Calico is standing there looking like he just saw a monster. He heard Peeta say that he was captured. After a second he runs down the hall back to his room. "Calico!"I yell. Peeta turns and says,"It's ok," then leaves towards the kitchen. My heart races,and I stand there and look at my reflection forever. There was a knock on the door. I stand in the bathroom and don't move. I hear Peeta open the door and then he shouts,"Katniss our guests are here!" I walk down the hall and see a woman a little bit older than me,with red hair,and bright eyes in the doorway. Next to her is a young boy just about as tall as Peeta. I recognize him,but can't think of his name. He has bright eyes also,and reddish-brownish swept back hair. "Katniss you remember Annie Cresta. Or I apologize Annie Odair." The lady smiles from ear to ear and says,"Oh my. Katniss and Peeta,I never knew you two married!" Peeta nods and says,"Ya. It took a while for me to get the guts. And our kids Shiloh and Calico are getting ready for bed too. And this is?"  
The boy smiles and Annie says,"This is my son Finn,he's I had him right after Finick..." She trails off. This is Annie and Finick Odair's son,Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

We invited the Odair's inside and they had dinner with us. The kids ate too,just a little later than usual. Peeta talked to Annie a lot. I noticed he made sure to not say anything about the games or Finnick. Calico and Shiloh talked and did handshakes with Finn. I just sat there and twirled my pasta on the fork. After about an hour at the table I said,"Hey kids why don't you go and hurry into bed. ok?" The kids nod and race each other to there bedrooms. A minute later Shiloh comes back and hug Peeta and I and says,"I love you,"and then runs back to her room.

Annie stands up and says,"Thank you for the is my favorite." Peeta also stands and takes her plate. He turns to me and says,"Hey Katniss why don't you show Annie their room." I give Peeta my plate and nod.

I bring her in the hallway and point to the empty guest room. Annie smiles and give me a light hug. "I wanted to say thank you Katniss. For everything you've done for me,and for Finnick." She goes in the guest room and lightly closes the door. When I walk down the hall I hear Peeta in our bedroom. I keep walking down the hall back into the kitchen. Finn is sitting there playing with his fingers.

I sit next to him and say,"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" It sounds for like something Peeta would say rather than me. He turns his head and looks at me for the second.

"Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark."he says. I'm confused what he is trying to tell me. I just look at him,what do I say? What am I supposed to say? I see him shed a single tear. Again he turns to me. "What was my dad like?" The question shocks me. I need Peeta's help with this right now.

"He was a my friend,"I say. Am I stupid? What kind of answer was that? His eyes shut for a second. I can tell he is holding up tears.

"I might be weird,but I'm jealous of your kids,"he just looks down,"They have a dad. They know who there dad is. I don't have one,and I don't know who he was. My mom doesn't let me speak of him. I just want to know who he is,is that too much to ask?" He's tearing up and I'm at a loss for words. No,that isn't to much to ask. Annie must be like my mother,we never spoke of my dad when I was young.

"My kids don't know who Peeta is. All they know is that he's their father. They don't know why he has episodes,or anything about his past. Or mine," I trail off,"Finn what do you want to know about your dad."

He wipes his face,and just stays still for a second.

"I want to know where he was from. When he went in the games. Why he went in again. And why he never killed you. And why is he dead,why did he leave my mom and I?" He asked so many questions. I try to remember what Finn said and think of the answers.

"Well he was from District 4,where you live now. He went in the games when he was 14. He was crowned victor,and was the Capitol's toy. Umm..he went in the games again because it was a rule twist for the Quarter Quell. They reaped past victors,and he was reaped. He died,he died from a mutt attack I believe. He never meant to leave you and your mother Finn. He never got the chance to meet you I don't think. Why he never killed me I don't know. I guess as a part of the rebellion." I look down at my feet. I hope I said the right thing. Finn sniffs and whispers,"Ok."

Finn sits up and goes to the guest room. I follow and go to my room too. I plop down on the bed,I try to relax and just focus on my breathing. Peeta sits next to me and brushes my cheek with his fingers. We sit there for a minute,I lean up against Peeta.

"Damn Annie needs to explain everything to him." Peeta keeps on brushing my cheeks and says,"Sounds like someone I know." He laughs a bit. I sigh and say,"After they leave we will."

"Ok,"he says,"I'm tired. Come on." I pull myself up to the top of my bed. I pull the covers over me and sit there for a second. I look at Peeta and say,"You'll always stay with me won't you." He hold my cheek and gives me a quick kiss.

"Always,I love you."

I dose of to sleep and the room goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really short,but basically it tells what might happen when Peeta has an episode. And Katniss does what happened in her dream in real life.**

~Chapter 3~

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss wake up!"  
Peeta's voice blares in my ear. I open my eyes and he is leaned over me holding my head with both of his hand. His eyes are filled with tears,and his eyes are red. He kisses me hard and holds me in his arms. I don't say anything,what happened?  
"You stopped breathing,"he says,"I was scared Katniss." I tear up,did I almost die? I burry my face into his shoulder. "What did I do?"I mummer into his shoulder. Still slightly crying he replies,"I woke up,you were screaming. I tried calming you down,you did but then your heart just felt like it stopped. Katniss what was your dream?" I roll my head over,"I was back in the games. Finnick. He drowned me. I guess I stopped breathing as a reaction to it." He squeezes me a little harder,it almost hurts but I don't him to let go.  
"Well god damn don't do that again,"he says. "I won't. This is exactly how I felt when you nearly died in the arena." His ehebrows narrow and he starts squeezing my body harder,and harder.  
"You tried to kill me! Why did you want me dead Katniss! Why did you try to kill me!"he says sternly. "Peeta I..."he cuts me off and says,"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!"  
I start bawling,I don't know why I know it's an episode.  
"Peeta calm down! Calm down!" I could get out of his grip,he's too strong. He inches his hands up to my neck,he's going to strangle me. When his hands are griped around my neck,he looks me straight in the eye. His eyebrows lift,the tension is his hand and neck loosen,and then his just starts to cry. "Katniss,why am I this way? Why do I have to be this way?" I just look at him. I've never seen him like this,he's usually so tough. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. "I don't know,"I whisper. I brush his blonde hair,and I notice he's been sweating. I still hold onto him,and he hold on to me.  
"I'll always love you Katniss,"he whispers. "I love you Peeta."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Thank goodness Annie and Finn are heading back to District 4 today. Peeta and I had a rough night last night,and we're so tired. Peeta has been staying extra close to me today,and I've been careful about what I say to him. I could trigger home any minute.

I help Annie and Finn with there things and Peeta takes the kids to Haymich. I'm scared leaving them at his house,but Peeta says he took all his liquor and everything will be ok.  
So then Peeta and I take the Odair's to the train,and Peeta pays for their ticket home. We will see them in about a week when we have to toto the memorial opening. Another thing I dread. We have to explain to Calico and Shiloh about everything,the games,the rebellion,everything.

Peeta and I go and stop by the bakery,because someone is picking up the cake him and Shiloh were working on. He said the family just moved here from District 2,and that the mom and boy looked extremely familiar. He also said her never met the dad,but that he was coming today to help carry the cake.

I sit in the back of the store while Peeta sets the cake in the box. I could watch him do this all day,he was so steady. A lady walks in and says,"Is it ready ?" Peeta nods.  
"Yes ma'am and you can call me Peeta," he turns to me and says,"This is my wife Katniss." The lady has blonde hair up in an updo,and she wears a white dress. When she fully turns around I see who it is,Madge.  
"Katniss! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Please say you still pick strawberries!" I stand up and walk towards her,"Of course I do Madge. I'm fine. Where have you been?"

"Well shortly after the rebellion my dad got a job in 2. I got married and had three kids, Roy,Harry,and Hazel. And my husband is coming in in a second. I think you'll know him."  
I smile at Madge,I'm glad she is doing good. The window dings and 3 kids come running in. The boys have dark hair and dark eyes,and the little girl has golden hair and dark eyes. Then a tall figure walks in the room,he also has dark hair. He turns so I can see his face,it's Gale.

"Catnip?"he says. I look at him weird,"Gale?" He walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder,"Long time no see Catnip." I smile and turn to Peeta,"Your remember Peeta right?" Gale gives Peeta a look and says,"Gale Hawthorne. Katniss and I were friends a long time ago." Peeta give Gale another look back and says,"Peeta Mellark. Do you need help with the cake? Katniss and I got to go pick up our kids."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you wait on us,"Gale says sternly. He puts money on the counter and picks up the cake. "Thanks I appreciate it. See you around Katniss,"he says and then walks out of the bakery. I wave at Madge,Gale,and the kids.

After they leave I sit back down.  
"I'm sorry Katniss,"Peeta says. I go over to him and hug him around his waist. "It's not your fault. He's changed Peeta. He's different."

Peeta closes shop and we start back home.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Snow flurries fall and the winter chill goes down my spine. I look over at Peeta,I like looking at the snowflakes carefully covering his hair. We reach Victor's Village and we start towards Haymich's house.  
Peeta knocks on the door,he uses a nice little tune. Haymich opens the door and Calico comes running out. He tries hugging Peeta and I both at the same time. Shiloh comes out and hands Haymich a piece of paper.  
"Here you go . I drew the view that is out your kitchen window!" Haymich takes the paper and grins. "Thank you,"he says,"I'll see you all tomorrow morning." I nod and turn away taking Calico's hand.  
As we walk over to our house Calico says,"Thank you! It was too dark in there!" I just giggle and swing our arms back and forth. Shiloh shows Peeta another drawing she drew,she's her father's child alright. When we get in the house the kids scurry off to their rooms. I go and sit at the kitchen table and look out the window for a second.  
I thought about Gale and Madge. How did they fall in love? Gale did seem a bit flirty when we would bring strawberries to Madge years ago. I snap out of it when Peeta wraps his arms around me.  
He puts his head next to my shoulder to where his cheeks tough mine. "It's time,"he says. I know what he means,we have to talk to the kids. I press my head into my hands and shed a few tears. I don't want to talk about my past. What if Peeta gets triggered? He doesn't even remember some of it,I'll have to explain a lot.  
"Katniss,we won't tell everything,not about Snow or..."he loses his words. He kisses me on the cheek and gets up. I watch him walk to the kids doors,he knocks on there door and whispers to them. After a few minutes everyone is at the table. I try not to look like I just had a meltdown in front of them.  
"Are we in trouble,"Shiloh says worriedly. Peeta smiles and laughs,"No you are not in trouble guys. Your mom and I just need to talk to you about something." I can see why Shiloh is scared of being in trouble. They both know what it's like to have a talk with Peeta.  
"Guys tomorrow we have to go to District 4. It is a memorial for tributes who fought in the Hunger Games. you remember that from school haven't you?" Shiloh and Calico nod. good,that's one less thing to explain  
"Why do we have to go?"says Shiloh. Peeta looks at me,"That's what we wanted to explain. You see,your mom and I,well we were tributes once." I couldn't stand the look on Shiloh and Calico's face. I see Calico mouth the words "no" after Peeta said that.  
"Did you go separate times,"Calico asks.  
"No,we went together. Your mom was brave,and she defied the Capitol to get us both out. We both went in together,twice. We had to go in a second time for the Quarter Quell. Remember what that is?" They nod there heads.  
"I volunteers to go in for across the street. We went in with Finn's dad too." Peeta explains everything to them,I just sit there and try to avoid hearing anything. Hearing Peeta talk to them about it brings back bad memories.  
Rue & Thresh.  
The Victory Tour.  
Finnick.  
Mags.  
Snow.  
Alma Coin.  
Peeta Dead for a few minutes.  
And Prim...

I don't remember the rest of Peeta's talk to them. But they both stand up and hug me. "I love you,"I say.  
"I love you too,"they both reply. After hugging me they do the same to Peeta. Then they hurry off to bed.

Peeta comes over and comforts me,"I miss Prim Peeta."  
He pulls my hair behind my ear,"I know you do Katniss. Come on,we have a big day tomorrow."  
I follow Peeta to our room,and got ready for bed. I got in the bed as quick as I could.  
I covered myself up,and almost fell asleep.  
"I love you,"Peeta says.  
I smile,"Did you know Prim comforted me when you were captured. I thought I would never get you back."  
He kisses me and then says,"We'll I'm here now. And Prim is with you too. Now get some rest."  
Tomorrow I will have to be on camera again,but at least I don't have to act anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

"Prim? Where are you Prim? Rue?"  
I'm in a white room,and it is closing in on me. I hear Prim and Rue's voice ringing in my ear.  
"Katniss,"says a voice. "Prim? Rue?"  
Things shift,I'm in the arena and Finnick sits next to me.  
"Why haven't you killed me Finnick?" He turns and looks at me like I've gone mad.  
"Why would I kill you Katniss? People would hate me. And Peeta would kill me I'm fond of it,maybe even kill himself. I don't want your family and friends to go through that." Is that really why he never killed me? No,it was a rebellious plan he didn't care about my family. Or did he?  
Finnick disappears. It's quiet,too quiet for my taste.  
Ssuddenly Johanna attacks me from behind and pins me down on the forest floor. She holds her knife in her hand and says,"I thought I would get artistic with it 12. Why not us a ax when I could carve my name into your forehead instead."  
Johanna sounds different,it sound like Clove. Johanna slits my forehead with her knife. I scream and try to ignore the awful pain in my head. Blood drips down my face,and Johanna make careful cuts. Peeta come running from the trees,but he can't reach me. It's the clear wall that was in the arena that separated up. I scream for him,but he can't hear my screams. He only sees me getting cut to death. I look up and it's not Johanna any,ore,it's Clove.  
She grits her teeth and says,"Awwwe,lover boy can't save you huh?"  
I scream more,and try to push her off of me. Then,everything is gone.

"Katniss,Katniss wake up." I wake up and Peeta is sitting on the edge of the bed. I look at him,and then crash into his arms. "It was Clove and Johanna. I can't go,they'll kill me Peeta." He brushes my hair with his fingers,"It was just a dream. It was just a dream Katniss,they won't kill you. I won't let them." He slightly cradles me,like he did with the kids when they were babies. I see why it worked on them,my crying stopped and I fell back asleep in his arms.

Later I wake up and help Peeta pack everything. And before I know it we are out the door. I'm holding on to Calico's hand as we approach the train. I whisper is his ear,"Did I ever tell you you reminded me of someone?"  
He shakes his head and smiles. I just watch the snow fall on his head,and watch his hair bounce a bit. I played I spy with Shiloh and Calico while we wait on the train.  
Eventually,the train pulls up and we climb up on it. It looks some what like to one we rode to the Capitol during the games. We find our little room and all four of us sleep in the bed. Calico was smash into my ribs,and Shiloh laid on top of Peeta. We all sleep,I had no nightmares and Peeta had no episodes. It was the first peaceful sleep I had in a long time.  
I was sad when it ended and I had to get up so we didn't miss our stop at District 4.

Peeta checked us into the hotel and we ended up carrying both the kids all the way to the room. I wasn't able to carry Shiloh,so I just carried Calico. Peeta and I plopped into our bed and instantly fell asleep. I would have to face all the other tributes tomorrow,and I would have to tell them about my life. I would have to tell the cameras about my life. I don't want Panem to know everything about me. Peeta and I already hid our wedding from them,and never announced that we had kids. How will they react? Maybe Peeta is right,everything will be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

I finish braiding Shiloh's hair down her back,and then I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful,"I whisper.  
She smiles and hugs me around the neck,then goes to play with Calico. I walk in the hotel bathroom and braid my hair around my head like I usually do. I have jeans and a nice shirt to wear today,I didn't feel like dressing up. I go and sit on the edge of the bed and watch as Calico and Shiloh play there games. Peeta come and sits next to me to tie his shoes. I let him lean on me for support,because I remember he has a mechanical leg. His hair is all shaggy,and he wears jeans and a button up. I fidget with his collar and whisper,"You look handsome today." He nudges me with his shoulder,"Don't I always." He smiles at his joke,so I just smile at him too.  
He looks over on the bedside table and grabs something off it.  
"Here. It's your pin,"he says while pinning it onto my shirt. I smile,"Thank you."  
He locks his hands in mine,and I rest my head on his shoulder. We just sit there and rest for a second,before Peeta tugs my hand to tell me it's time to go.  
We get the kids and get picked up by some hired people for the ceremony. I squeeze Peeta's hand,and he squeezes mine back. It feels like forever until we get there. The building is huge and there are many people outside the door of it. I hold on to Shiloh's hand while Peeta has Calico,we walk inside the building to find a big room of tables. They are fancy tables,and I skim the rest of the room to see pictures of past victors and we walk around I find Peeta and I's photos on the wall. I looked so small,yet so mean for being only 16.  
Peeta finds our table and I sit down at my spot. The table was big and had name tags along the plates. There was Calico,Shiloh,me,Peeta,and then Johanna,Annie,and Finn.  
Oh no,Johanna,Annie,and Finn? Peeta can tell I'm worried by the name tags,and he puts his arms around me and brushes his lips on my cheek. I feel a spark of warmth go all through my body.  
"It's ok Katniss. That was all a dream,"he whispers. I lean my head on Peeta's shoulder again and eat bits an pieces of the roll that were left on our table.  
I'm sitting there but then someone says,"Hey lovebirds what are you doing?" I turn my head and Johanna Mason is standing there. She goes over and sits next to Peeta with a slight smile.  
"Johanna,"Peeta says,"How are you." She looks at me and Peeta,then the kids.  
"We'll fine if you take away the part I'm jealous you all are married and have kids." She rolls her eyes and looks at Annie and Finn's name tag.  
"They are her for Finnick aren't they,"she says picking up a roll.  
"Annie was a victor to Johanna,"I snap at her. She shoots me a look,"Sorry Katniss,I must be mistaken."  
We sit there in silence for a long time. I just skim the room,and find pictures of me,Peeta,Finnick,Annie,Johanna,Haymich,Gloss,Mag,and then I see Rue. I forgot this was not just for victors,but for all the tributes. Then a man in a suit and tie approaches us.  
"Mr and Mrs. Mellark , Johanna Mason. I'm Johnathan. Johnathan Snow. I'm the District 4 leader,nice to finally meet you." He looks creepy,but yet young to be the District 4 leader,he is a bit older than Peeta and I.  
"Well excuse me,"he says and then leaves. I turn back around and stare at my plate.  
"He doesn't look like he's from 4 eh?"Johanna says,"Looks more like the Capitol or District 1." I nod in agreement,he has the Capitol fashion and the tinted skin.  
Annie walk in towards our table,"Katniss,Peeta do you want me to keep the kids in our room tonight. Our at least until the ceremony is over. They said that it will end late tonight,and will be showing clips of our games. Mostly of um,your games."  
Oh no,I have to watch clips of our games,and so will the kids. Annie has a child of her own,and she is trustworthy. I glance at Peeta and nod. I kiss Shiloh on the head,and give Calico a thumbs up. I never noticed Finn behind her,but Shiloh and Calico grab his hands and skip out the door.  
Johanna laughs,"Just trusted the mad girl with your kids." I shoot Johanna a look,and she turns with red cheeks.  
We wait a while,and then Johnathan Snow steps onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending our Respect for the Tributes ceremony. Tonight we will show clips from past games,and get past victors to answer questions about there experiences,individually. Individually? No,no. I will have to answer questions about the topic that gives me nightmares,and Peeta won't be there to help me.

"First we are starting with District 12's own,

Haymich Abernathy."


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just an author's note not a chapter sorry!**

**so any way I wanTed to confess to you that,I have no outline of what is going to happen.**

**please leave a review if you want a big problem in the story or just a story of what they do everyday! **

**Thanks!**

** Love,**

** Primrose Eaton**


End file.
